Main:Enus Mariani
Cantù, Como, Lombardy, Italy |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Pro Lissone |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Massimo Gallina, Federica Gatti |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}}Enus Mariani (born March 4, 1998 in Cantù) is an elite Italian gymnast. In 2012 she became the Junior European All-Around Champion. Her best event is uneven bars. Career Mariani trains at Pro Lissone, and is coached by Massimo Gallina and Federica Gatti. She made her debut in the international arena in June where, along with compatriots Serena Bugani, Elisa Meneghini, Lara Mori, and Martina Rizzelli, participated in a friendly competition in Toulon with Germany, Switzerland, and France. With a detachment of ten points behind second place (153.400) and twenty points from the third (143.500), the Italians won the team competition with 163.550 points. Individually, due to several errors on uneven bars (12.450) and the beam (10.600), Mariani finished seventh in the all-around (49.800). 2011 On March 5, she participated in the second stage of A1 Championship in Bari. The Pro Lissone ranked third in the team standings (with 153.900 points) behind the Brixia Brescia and winning GAL Lissone. Individually, she made several errors on the beam (12.400) but had some good exercises in the other three events: 13.500 on vault, 13.450 on bars, and 13.850 on floor. She ranked fifth in the all-around. She was chosen to participate in an International Meeting Under 13 in Tittmoning, in Germany. The Italian team won the competition with a total of 157.950 over second place Germany and third place Great Britain. At the individual level, Mariani received high scores on bars (13.850) and beam (13.750). The last competition of the year was the Trophy Trinacria of Capo d’Orlando, where, with 220.650 points, the Italians won over second place Romania and third place Germany. Individually, Mariani made a mistake on the vault (12.450), but scored the highest on bars (14.500) and beam (14.100). For the third stage of A1 Championship held in Padovaon on April 16, with a total score of 156.250, the Pro Lissone came second behind compatriot GAL Lissone (163.500). Individually, Mariani only competed on bars (13.650) and beam (13.350). 2012 On March 10, she participated in the first stage of A1 Championship in Bari. The Pro Lissone ranked second in the team standings (overall score: 159.250) behind the winning Brixia Brescia (166.950) and in front of the third place GAL Lissone (159.150). Individually, with an overall score of 55.550, Mariani came in third place in all-around: 14.150 on vault, 13.200 on the uneven bars, 14.500 on beam, and 13.700 on floor. For the second stage of the A1 Championship held in Firenze on March 24, with an overall score of 156.400, the Pro Lissone arrived at the foot of the podium. Individually, Mariani had good exercises on vault (14.000 points) and the floor exercise (13.650) but fell on her Jaeger on bars (13.450) and on beam (13.050). Mariani was named to the team for the 2012 City of Jesolo Trophy on March 31, competing in all four events and coming second in the all-around (56,000 points), behind American Lexie Priessman (56.950). Thanks to a very good performance on beam, she achieved the second highest score of the apparatus (14.400 against 15.100 points from Katelyn Ohashi) and the third highest score on bars (14.650 against 14.700 from Lexie Priessman and 15.150 from Katelyn Ohashi). Italy, with an overall score of 217.200, came in second place in the team final. On April 21, she competed in the final of the Serie A1, dragging the Pro Lissone one on the lowest step of the podium. Individually, she also finished third in the all-around, thanks to good performances in all four events: 14.000 on vault, 14.650 on bars (the highest score of the competition), 14.600 on beam, and 13.350 on floor. Mariani was named to the Italian national team that competed at the European Championships in Brussells in May. With the Italian team, thanks to an overall score of 164.031, won the silver medal. Individually, due to a fall on beam and bars, qualified only to the all-around and floor exercise final. As the sixth highest qualifier, Mariani had a fantastic day of competition (13.700 on vault, 14.566 on bars, 13.966 on beam and, 14.033 on floor exercise) and won the junior all-around. Because of exams in middle school, she was unable to participate in the Campionati Assoluti di Catania. 2013 In March, she was announced as a member of the Italian team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo In Jesolo, she won gold with the junior Italian team and on uneven bars. She also won silver in the junior all-around and on floor exercise. Senior Career 2014 Mariani's senior debut was delayed by injuries she'd sustained the previous year. She was cleared to train by her doctors in late May, after a thirteen-month absence.comeback She returned to competition in November at the Italian Grand Prix in Florence, where the won the Yomo Cup, the prize awarded to the best routine of the day. Her return to international competition came at the Mexico Open in December, where she finished fourth in the all-around. 2015 In February, Mariani won team bronze at the 1st Serie A Nationale. At the 2nd Serie A, she placed sixth, and at the 3rd Serie A in March, she placed eighth. She only competed on uneven bars at the City of Jesolo Trophy, but didn't make the event finals. She continued to only compete on bars at the 4th Serie A in May, where she placed fourth with her team. She was initially named an alternate for the Italian Worlds team, until a teammate sustained an injury after qualifications. Mariani took her place in the team final and helped the Italians place seventh. Afterwards, she placed ninth in the all-around at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Switzerland in November. 2016 Mariani started off the season by placing sixth with her team at the 1st Serie A Nationale in February. In March, she had a clean competition at the Glasgow World Cup and placed a respectable fifth in the all-around. Later that month, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning team bronze and placing fifth on floor, sixth on beam, and eleventh in the all-around. She went on to place seventh with her team at the 2nd and 3rd Serie A Nationale, and won team bronze at the 4th Serie A. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, helping the Italians place fifth. 2017 Mariani did not make the Olympic team, but continued to compete after Rio. She only competed on three events at the Italian Nationals in September and placed eighth on balance beam. She went on to place eleventh with her team at the 4th Serie A. 2018 Mariani announced her retirement at the end of 2018, because of a continued injury.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2012 - "Hurricane 2000" by Scorpions 2013-2015 - "Mercy In Darkness"/ "Archangel"/ "Titan Dune" by Two Steps From Hell 2016 - "Por Una Cabeza" References